The 39 Clues: Beyond the Series
by xxrxuxsxtxyx
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic, so please be nice. NO SPOILERS FOR YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi this is my first story so please be nice. This is just a prologue. I will continue posting if I get enough POSITIVE REVIEWS. Eh, I will probably post anyway but I would like at least one positive review. Thanks!**

**Me: Hey! Which one of you is gonna do the disclaimer!**

**Amy: I-I am reading...**

**Jonah: I'm practicing for my new album yo!**

**Dan: I am just too ninjarific to do it.**

**Ian: Get someone else, I already do disclaimers for a ton of other people.**

**Natalie: *silence***

**Ian: Oh, yeah, Natalie went shopping.**

**Me: Darnet, Dan get over here you are the only one not doing anything.**

**Dan: Ugh! Fine! But the Ninja Lords won't like this!**

**Me: I don't care about the Ninja Lords! Do the Disclaimer!**

**Dan: xxrxuxsxtxyx does not own the 39 clues series or any of its characters. Happy Now!?**

**Me: Yes. Now let the reader begin!**

Chapter 1—The Subjects

It was a cold evening in the middle of March. I was walking, trying to clear my mind. In the distance, I saw something strange happening. There was a big white van with the letters Z, H and I on the side. I had no idea what it meant so I ran over to them at the speed of light. I heard barking and whining and saw that I was in front of the local pet store. They were stealing dogs—I was sure of it. So, I crept up to them and scared the hell out of them. They quickly ran out of fright and settled down. They asked "Who ARE you?" I said "I am Natalie Kabra, and I am the one who will take you down." They tried to escape, but with my skills as a Lucian and as a Cahill, I easily took them down. I have many powers you see, because I am a test subject. In short, this is the story of how I got them.


	2. Chapter 2 White Clad Men?

**A/N **

**Me: Thank you I got at least one positive review and that was from… drumroll please… demigod39cluesfan! Woohoo! Anyways, because I got that review, I am going to update again! **

**39 clues characters: *groans because one of them will have to do disclaimer***

**Me: Okay… who shall it be…?**

**Everyone: Not IT!**

**Me: It is not a contest you know. * dangles Ekaterina serum * who wants to get smarter? **

***Sinead Ted and Ned rush over*: We do!**

**Me: Then say the disclaimer.**

**Sinead, Ned and Ted: xxrxuxsxtxyx does not own the 39 clues or any characters only her own **

**Me: Yes, you heard correctly, there will be OC's just not yet…**

**Everyone: GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: OKAY! Here goes nothing!**

(Time rewind)

I was born July 10th, 1997. When I was born, my parents, and my brother didn't know what to do with me because they wanted another boy to carry on the Kabra name. Like I was going to let some peasant marry me without letting me keep my maiden name. When I turned two, I had already begun to read. Nine years later, the stock market crashed. My parents had invested heavily in the stock market. We lost all of our money. We were forced to live like peasants. We had to foreclose our mansion and moved to a dinky apartment. The building was in the worst part of town, with peasants, crime, and the poorest living conditions ever. I was highly recognized at the public school, however. I was known as the smart beautiful girl, and was at the top of my class. Sadly, the same night we moved to that horrible part of town, I was kidnapped. I was bound and gagged. I tried to scream but the gag did its job. All of a sudden, I felt a needle prick in my arm. I fell limp. I was awake, but I couldn't move. My parents were deep sleepers, they had never even noticed my absence. The cruel kidnappers, took me, and shoved me into the back seat. We must have been on the road for three hours or so by the time we got to their hideout. I realized that the paralyzing drug had worn off, so I tried to untie the knots. I was not fortunate however, because the captors had seen and heard me. I heard liquid being poured into a syringe. I knew that once he put that needle in me I was going to be paralyzed again. So I struggled and I finally got my arms free. I sat up, snatched the syringe, and jammed it into one of the captor's arms. He howled in pain and just as I suspected, he went limp. I then heard two doors slam. Oh crap! They were coming for me. Two of my captors came at me, both hands with a syringe. I managed to take two of them but the other two syringes slammed into me and I became limp. They then gave a shot to the guy I paralyzed. He then was able to move again. Well that was helpful to know there is an antidote for the paralysis liquid. The man who had just been freed from paralysis took the ropes, tied them extra tight, and carried me over his shoulder. Then he threw me into a room. A white clad figure came toward me and pushed a button on the stone wall. Suddenly a red force-field came up over the exit of my cell. By this time I was untied and ungagged. I then saw two of the white figures come toward me, with a syringe in their hands. I blacked out, because I fainted from fear.

**Hey guys. FYI I can't update until Thursday but I will when I can!**


	3. Chapter 3 The chemical drug tests

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey everybody!**

**Everybody groans because no one wants to do disclaimer…**

**Me: Why are you guys groaning? I'm doing my own disclaimer today.**

**Everybody crowds and shouts things like Hallelujah and one especially loud one (aka Dan) says "THANK THE NINJA LORDS!" **

**Me: Yeah, Yeah, I get it anyways, xxrxuxsxtxyx (aka ME) does not own the 39 clues series or any characters only her own.**

Chapter 2: The chemical/ drug tests

I woke up and found myself on the floor. I mentally screamed at myself. Kabras do not faint! Each of the white clad persons had a syringe in their hand. I knew I was going to get shots, but really, too many shots CAN'T be healthy. Or maybe they didn't care about my health. So I thought of different strategies. The only one I could think of was to run and avoid them. Suddenly, robotic arms came out of the walls of my cell. They each held one arm and one leg. Basically, I was trapped. I tried struggling to get out of their grasp, but, hey, it's me against a freaking robot. I felt the needle prick into my neck. A feeling of fire coursed throughout my body. I closed my eyes and in my imagination, I saw things flying around me. It looked like I could guide them with my mind. I made connections and learned I had gained the power of telekinesis. I opened my eyes and, they must have realized I had learned of my new power, because the second syringe shot toward me, guided by one of the white clad men. It impaled myself in my neck, and I had a fiery feeling again. "What I just injected into you was a monitor. It can monitor your heartbeat, brain activity, and of course, track you wherever you are." I was frustrated at the fact that they hadn't been talking to me beforehand. "Okay look" I said. "I have a few questions. First of all… Where the hell am I?" I asked. "You are in our facility." Oh wow that answered just about… NOTHING! I thought. "Haven't you given me enough shots? I have received about 3 and all those shots in such a short range of time can't be good for me." I asked. They answered: "Oh no, my dear this is only the beginning." Again no specific answers. Also, he freaking called me 'my dear' excuse me, but I am 11 freaking years old. I am NOBODY'S 'dear'. All of a sudden a gas filtered through my nostrils. Wait… this isn't oxygen! This is freaking sleeping gas! That was when I blacked out.

Page break

I woke up on a cold metal table. On my back. Chained to the FREAKING table. Somebody said "She's awake." Then, a bunch of white clothed people came in and surrounded me. A series of shots went into my arms, legs and abdomen. They gave me a simple command "Break your bonds." Oh who was I kidding? Simple! That's crazy. They are chains for crying out loud. Might as well try at least. Surprisingly, I was able to break them with ease. I felt yet another needle prick going into my neck. "What the hell was that for?" "It was just to paralyze you again so you can't escape." Oh joy. I was rolled back into my cell, given the antidote for the paralyzing drug so I could eat. Before going to sleep, one of the men said that tomorrow was the mechanical tests. I went to sleep after that, but it was a restless night. I kept thinking about the mechanical tests they mentioned. I couldn't stop. My mind wouldn't let me.

**A/N: Okay so here is a new chappie. Updating possibly tomorrow. Memorial day so NO SCHOOL! WOOHOO! :DDD R&R please. Shout out to demigod39cluesfan, natalieandiankabrarox, and TooBusyBeingAnAwkoTaco for reviewing so far THANK YOU! If you haven't already, you should definitely check these authors out. THEY RULE!**

**Question time!**

**1. Fav Color?**

**2. Fav 39 clues character?**

**3. Should I continue?**

**4. Do you want me to R&R any stories?**

**FYI: I emailed a beta reader … hasn't emailed back yet. But yeah when and if he/she does my story may get even better.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mechanical tests

**Hi! I am so sorry for updating so late! I said I would update on Friday but I didn't have a chance. I will just say my own disclaimer to get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the 39 clues series.**

I was awaken early the next morning. While half asleep, they strapped me to a gurney. They most likely did it with extra strength cuffs because of the strength serum. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night because my captor's words before I fell asleep terrified me. I couldn't help it. I had nightmares all night long. They roll me near a room and I hear screams. One of them told me that my speculated fears were correct in being that those screams were coming from the mechanical testing rooms. I became very frightened. They pushed the doors open, and I realized that no one was in there. "We never said those screams were real, now did we." One of them said. I got angry at this and broke free from my bonds and slapped them across the face. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, you get slapped." "Ouch, that hurt, Natalie! You are just as cruel as your mother." Then he slapped his hands over his mouth and said "Crap, I shouldn't have said that." "You are quite talkative, aren't you? Mind showing me your face?" He showed me his face. It was someone familiar. **(This was the end of my original chapter, but I'm not like a certain demigod. I don't leave cliffhangers) **"Y-You look like that peasant from the school I was forced to go to before we moved! You're Daniel Cahill!" "DAN call me Dan!" "Whatever Daniel." "UGGHH! Do you want me to go all Ninja on you?" "Oh like you could be a ninja! Ninjas are supposed to stay hidden and attack. What's the point of being a ninja if I can already see you?" At this point I am laughing my head off. "Besides didn't I come here for testing?" "Oh yeah, that. Uh … you need to lie down on the gurney. Mechanical testing is a bit complicated. It may sound cruel, but it's just altering some minor brain functions." "And what if I don't lie down?" "Headmaster told me to insert a mind control serum, and I don't think you want that… so just lie down." I lied down and he connected various needles and wires to me. He also poured a red fluid into a bag connected to my veins. "This is what is called the Lucian Serum. It will alter a few brain functions as well as make you smarter, more strategic, and just more like headmaster. The whole point of you being here is that she wants a successor." "Wait! Wait! Wait! Before you even go there, why is an eleven year old doing this?" "She taught me how to do it, and since I have a photographic memory, I remembered the process." "Oh. Okay. So go on with the whole successor business. Why me for being a successor?" "Simple. Not only are you her daughter, you are also the smartest in the country." "So what's with the imprisonment, the kidnapping, and tests?" "She also wants you to be the strongest and she also wants for you to be humble. This is because you will be serving her while she is still alive, and therefore you need to be humble to do so." "Yes, I understand. But was the kidnapping really necessary?" "Yes. We sent your foster parents many letters, saying it was time for you to become successor, but no one responded, and no one brought you over." "Letters? I never got any letters!" He ignored me the rest of the time. I didn't know why. I then made it my mission to find out who my mother was and why my parents didn't want me to know anything, and why I wasn't informed of this sooner. I was soon strapped down again, with unbreakable cuffs. I was thrown in my cell, and I entered my own thoughts. This was successful. I was happy about that. One of the white clad men entered and gave me my dinner. Then I fell asleep, oblivious to everything else.

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! 700 words! Well more or less. I hope you liked it. It is really early and I am super tired, but I felt like updating so yeah, here it is. **

**Reviews and CC would be highly appreciated. Even flames. I am freezing right now. Anyways Questions!**

** 1. How did you like the chapter?**

** 2. Did I get characters IC or OOC? (hopefully IC)**

** 3. Fave food?**

** 4. Fave drink?**

** 5. Fave color?**

** 6. And last but not least should I continue? (still nervous)**

**So Yeah please review, and stuffs. I will update soon. Possibly Tuesday. After school. BYEZ**


End file.
